The Love Returns
by Montey
Summary: (Finished)The sequal of The Woman. A year and a half where we last left Liv and Will, who are not married yet, they've had to over come some problems. One night, while in the Inn, a visitior comes. Its one no one expects. Plez RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did. I only own my own thoughts.  
  
Author's note:::: To the faithful readers of The Woman comes Part 2 *The Love Returns. *  
  
This is getting away from the actual Pirates of the Caribbean thing. It has  
more to do with Liv and her past life coming back. It still has all the characters but it incorporates other characters I've made up, and some are  
based on real people.  
  
Enjoy! And still feedback is welcome!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It has been a year and a half since Liv has boarded the Black Pearl and stole Will's heart. Jack and Anamarie (Addie) have had a daughter, but are not married. Will and Liv are to be married next month. The Pearls is docked at Tortangua. Jack and the rest of the crew are in a pub drinking the night away. Will and Liv opted for the quieter route. They are watching Scarlet (Addie's daughter) and enjoying each other's company.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Liv opened her eyes; she could feel the gentle pressure of Will's chin on the side of her head. Her head rested gently on Will's chest. Slowly her breathing went back to normal. She raised her head and pressed her lips to Will's. She kissed him hard and Will's tongue slipped slowly into her mouth. They lay there for a while until a cry broke the silence.  
  
Liv rose up from the kiss. "That's Scarlet." She said disappointingly.  
  
She released herself from Will and crawled out of bed. She walked over to the little crib Scarlet was laid in. Liv picked her up and cradled her to her chest. She began to chant a song in her native tongue of Gaelic.  
  
Will sat up and looked over to his bride to be. He could not imagine spending the rest of his life with any other woman. He had never felt so much love for another person.  
  
Liv continued to chant softly and with in minutes the child was asleep again. Liv set her back down gently pulled a blanket up the child's neck. She turned around to see Will looking lovingly at her.  
  
She looked at him then down at her own body. Two years ago, when she was in her homeland her skin was cloud white and free from all flaws. Now, it was coarser and covered with scars. She looked at her scared stomach and chest with despair.  
  
Will stood up and walked over to her. He put his strong arms around her. He put head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Rocking her back and forth, tears began to fall from her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Shhhh." Whispered Will in her ear. "Its okay, don't cry. I love you. I love you. I . love . you."  
  
"I know." She sobbed.  
  
"And I'm marrying you. I'm marrying you for you, not your body."  
  
"I know." She sobbed heavier. "I just miss Ireland."  
  
Will kissed her nape softly.  
  
"I miss, ." she continued. Her sobs drowned out her voice.  
  
Will knew whom she was talking about Joshua. The man that had stole her heart over three ago. The Welsh with the deep green eyes, and a piercing stare. The one Liv cried over night after night. The page that was killed by the horsemen.  
  
Will rocked her gently in his strong arms. He whispered loving things in her ear and kissed her shoulder. Neither of them could say anything.  
  
Liv had begun to cry often because she missed her homeland. Will tried his best to comfort her, but he could never make her stop crying. He knew she was terribly upset but could never understand why.  
  
"It's been a long time." He told her one day a few months ago. "He is your past. Plus, he hated you anyway." As soon as these words left his mouth he regretted them.  
  
"He hated me?" She shot back, disgusted. "No! No William Turner. You know nothing of the situation. You know nothing of him. I, myself, don't even know if he really does hate me."  
  
Will shook his head, which that was the last thing he wanted to think about. That was the reason their wedding was put off. The fight lasted two months, during which they grew farther and farther apart. Only after Scarlet's birth had things changed.  
  
Will moved her slowly to the bed and laid her down. He lay at her side and stretched his arm across her stomach. Pulling her close to him. He softly nuzzled her ear.  
  
Liv turned her head and smiled. There was nothing to fear. Will had her in his strong arms, on one could take her from that place.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Will grunted. "They need to invent something to tell people when we do not wish to be disturbed." He jumped out pf the bed. Liv sat up and put her chemise on. Will laced up his trousers and opened the door with a disgruntled "What do you want?"  
  
With the stranger's reply something inside Liv turned over. She crawled out of bed and went to Will. She looked at the stranger, and he looked at her.  
  
"Joshua!"  
  
The man at the door stood there with a blank expression on his face. His deep green eyes, lifeless and tired staring straight at Liv, looking at her longingly. He wore the cloths of a sailor in the British navy. His hair, about the same length and color of Will's was tossed and messy. He stood hunched over as if he were carrying a heavy load. He straightened when he saw Liv. Life returned to his eyes when he saw Liv. He smiled and took her hand and pressed it to his cold lips.  
  
"Hello, m'lady." He said in his thick accent, one of a mix of Welsh, Scottish, and Irish.  
  
Liv could not speak. He was back, he was alive.  
  
However, Liv did not know the real purpose this strange man had showed up in their room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, This is a story branched off a Pirates of the Caribbean story. * * * * * * * * *  
  
Liv stood dumbfounded. She had dreamt of this day for over a year. There he stood before her, kissing her hand, smiling and looking deeply in her eyes.  
  
'Those are not the eyes of Joshua.' The thought ran across her mind, but it passed. He stood before her, in the flesh. Wearing the uniform of his sworn enemy. Still no words left Liv's mouth. She smiled and looked to Will who was looking at Joshua.  
  
Will cleared his throat. "You are the man Liv has spoken so fondly of for a while now. Please, come in." He motioned for him to enter the room.  
  
Liv crossed silently and sat down on the bed. Will pulled up a chair to the center of the room and sat down as Joshua sat on the bed opposite Liv.  
  
Liv found her voice finally and spoke, "How did you . did you?" her heart quickened with every word.  
  
"Escape?" Joshua asked. Liv nodded. "I ran. They tried to slice off my head, I ran."  
  
"But I saw it . your head . after it was cut off."  
  
Joshua looked at her confused. "Then how am I still wearing it?" he said with a little chuckle. "What you saw was the bag they put a horse head in."  
  
Liv raised her eyebrow. "Horse head?"  
  
"Yes, you see, the riders worshiped horses. They cut off the head of my stead to bring back to their temple."  
  
Liv nodded, she obviously believed this story.  
  
Will shook his head. 'Worshipped horses?' he thought to himself. 'This can't be for real. I don't care how good of friends they were; this cannot be the man Liv is in love with. He's am imposter.'  
  
Scarlet's cry broke the conversation once again. Liv jumped up and went over to her. Joshua looked at Will. "Is the child Liv's?" He asked looking at Liv's body.  
  
"The child," Will said coldly, "belongs to the captain of the ship we sail on."  
  
"Ach," said Liv softly, "She's out of milk, I'll go down and get some. You two get acquainted." She left the room swiftly, taking Scarlet with her.  
  
After a pause Joshua began hammering Will with questions. "You and Liv are friend then, I see."  
  
"Yes we are." Said Will slowly. "Good friends." He tapped the ring on his finger.  
  
The other man nodded. "A very fine woman. Strong, brave, intelligent, not too often do we find that in a woman."  
  
Will got up and moved closer to Joshua and spoke very sternly to him. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are. I want to know why you're here. It's not proper manners to burst in on a happy couple in the middle of the night. Why are you here? I don't care what Liv says, you are not the man she told me about." He looked hard into Joshua's eyes. "No, you can't be."  
  
Joshua pushed him away. "Why am I here? I ran away from the navy. I heard noise inside this room, it sounded of a couple being happy. I can't stand when people are happy." His eyes narrowed and his voice went deep, almost a growl. "How do you know that I am not the man Liv told you about? Maybe these past years had hardened me, made me crueler, meaner." He paused.  
  
Liv had told Will he always paused during discourses, for the dramatic effect. He began again. "I'm here for Liv, and Liv alone. And I see that you are in my way."  
  
The door opened and Liv walked in. Joshua opened his eyes and threw his head back and gave a heartily laugh. Will remained where he was. He could feel the blood boiling in his face.  
  
Joshua got up; he put his hand on Liv's shoulder. "It's late, I can see you both are tired. I'll be off to my room now."  
  
"Meet us tomorrow, in the tavern." Liv said with a smile.  
  
Joshua bowed slightly, giving a nasty look to Will as he did so. He swiftly left the room and shut the door.  
  
Liv put Scarlet down in her bed. She walked across the room, undressed and climbed in bed. Will remained in his chair.  
  
Liv picked up the pillow and threw it to him. He allowed it to hit him in the head. "Come on, Will. Come back to bed."  
  
Will looked at her. "I have to tell you something, and you may not like it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
  
  
................  
  
  
  
................  
  
Liv awoke the next morning; she silently dressed and opened the door. Will shifted under the covers and moaned. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To breakfast." She said coldly. She couldn't believe what Will had told her last night about Joshua.  
  
"Wait for me." Said Will turning over and throwing the covers off him.  
  
Liv stood in the doorframe and taped her foot impatiently. Will finished and put his boots on and went to Liv and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
Liv turned and walked through the door followed by Will. She walked at a quickened pace down the hall to the tavern. She saw Joshua sitting in one of the far tables and sat down.  
  
"Mornin' " Said Joshua casually, "How was you night?"  
  
"Fine." Said Liv shooting a vile look toward Will.  
  
Joshua looked questionably to both of them.  
  
"I heard some very interesting stories from Will about you last night." Said Liv.  
  
"You did? I'm sure they were my great feats in battle." He raised one eyebrow to Will. Will caught his glance and looked down. Joshua's rapier lay on the table near his sheathed dirk.  
  
"How's the navy?" asked Liv after the boys broke the stare.  
  
"I hated it, that's why I ran away." Answered Joshua, taking a sip of his drink. "Do you know what they do to troubled sailors?" he shuddered.  
  
Liv shook her head, Will was staring at the waitress at the next table, seeing if he could make Liv stop staring dreamily at this Welsh.  
  
"Well," Said Joshua, "In some cases, your feet was tied to one rope and your feet to another. Then they'd throw you over board and make the other sailors pull you up, but you had to scrape the bottom of the ship while coming up. If we pulled slowly, the poor mate would run out of air and die. If we pulled too quickly." He picked up a piece of bread and looked Will in the eye. "-We'd pull you apart. Limb from limb." At this he broke the bread in half to emphasize his point.  
  
Liv gasped. "That's awful. Sounds like what pirates do to people."  
  
Will cleared his throat. "Not all pirates are mean like that."  
  
Joshua looked at him kinder. "True, true. That's why I want to see if I can hook up with a crew. Do you know of any?"  
  
"Well, that * is * illegal-" Began Will.  
  
"You can come with us!" Liv almost shouted. "We sail on the Black Pearl. The captain is Jack Sparrow."  
  
Joshua looked over to her. "Honestly? Would I be allowed?"  
  
A voice was heard behind Liv. "Are you able?"  
  
The three of them turned. Jack stood behind Liv with his arm around Addie who was carrying Scarlet. Jack had the 'just got up' look that he usually had and Addie had the 'up all night with the baby' look. Jack took his arm from around Addie and got two more chairs. They both sat down accordingly.  
  
"As I said, are you able?" asked Jack again.  
  
"Yes sir. I've just come from the British navy."  
  
"Run away?" asked Addie skeptically.  
  
"Jack, Addie? I'd like you to meet my old friend, Joshua. He was my friend from my homeland."  
  
Jack lifted up his bottle and Addie nodded.  
  
Joshua looked at Jack and nodded, he tipped an imaginary hat towards Addie, who slightly smirked.  
  
"You wanna sail with a group of pirates, do ye?" asked Jack.  
  
"Aye, I do." He looked over to Liv and winked. Liv smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, we do need a swabbie. Cotton's bird keeps pooping everywhere." He scratched his chin. "Do you even know how to sail?"  
  
"Aye, sir, I was in the navy for a year."  
  
"Just a year?" piped up Addie. "Is that all the longer you've been with us, Liv?"  
  
"I guess so, it's been pretty much a blur."  
  
Will held his tongue. Liv had been with them longer then that. 'How can Liv be fooled by this impostor?' he thought to himself. 'Crazy things people do when there's love involved. She is so blinded by this stranger, and the love she had for that Joshua, she's willing to believe that anyone with the same name is him.'  
  
"All right, Joshua." Said Jack getting up. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!" He smiled a cheeky smile. "I've always wanted to say that." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. This story is of my own creation, it is a sequel to The Woman. This is in no way connected with the movie.  
  
A/N:  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next few weeks passes like a dream for Liv. Her best friend was back in her life. She now had the chance to tell him how she felt for him. She spent hours talking with him, working side by side with him and getting along. They would work together every day. Even though Joshua was a swabbie, and Liv held a higher power, she did not seam to mind.  
  
Often, many times a day their voices could be heard from bow to stern, laughing, singing, and talking. So much had happened. So many stories were told. Liv was having the time of her life. Never in her life had she been so happy to have her best friend at her side again.  
  
Will could not believe what was happening. Liv forgets his very existence when Joshua was around. Liv walked by Will as if he were a statue. She would never stop and kiss him gently on the cheek; she would never run her fingers up his back, making him shiver. She would pay him no mind until the cabin door was closed and they were off duty. Will was in shock to see what had become of his love. She had forgotten his very existence. The only thing that seemed to matter was her Joshua. Not the man she pledged her life to, but her old friend, which, up to a month ago, was dead.  
  
Will was always certain he was an imposter. Ever since their first meeting, he was convinced. He had tried telling Liv, she would pay him no mind. He blinded her. She could not see the impending danger that lay ahead.  
  
"Liv?" asked Will one night as he lay in the darkened room, only lit by one small lamp on the bedside table. They were side by side on the bottom bunk. Liv was curled in to a ball and Will had his arms above his head.  
  
"Hmmm?" responded Liv, not moving.  
  
"It has been a while." He said bluntly.  
  
"It has?"  
  
"Almost a month. What's wrong? Is it me?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Liv uncurled and moved up towards his head. "What are you talking about? What's been a while?" She said smiling and curling his hair around her finger.  
  
"Since we, . last enjoyed . each others company." He said slowly.  
  
"We enjoy that every day." She planted a small butterfly kiss on his lip. Slowly she laid her head down and licked small circles on his chest.  
  
Will shook his head and sat up, pushing Liv off. "No, I mean like that time in the inn, a month ago. Before, he came."  
  
Liv smiled and looked at Will hard. "Are you jealous? Are you jealous that I spend my time with him? Trying to catch up from old times?"  
  
"Yes, yes Liv, I am. When he's around you act like I'm not there. You ignore me."  
  
Liv sat up. "I ignore you? What am I doing right now? I'm talking to you, I'm here with you."  
  
"Its not the same. Liv, we are engaged. You can't go flaunting with other men."  
  
"Flaunting? I flaunt with Joshua?" She asked in shock.  
  
"The only time you kiss me is when he's not around." Will's voice kept climbing in loudness with every sentence. "You never show me the affection you should. All you care about is that Welsh who isn't even who he says he is! What about me, Liv? Do you even think of how this makes me feel? Seeing the woman I love falling for another man?"  
  
"He and I are friends, that's all. Will, calm down. Why are you so distressed? You're getting upset over nothing."  
  
"Am I? Am I, Liv? How long will it be until your friendship escalades? How long will it be until that one day when I happen to come into our cabin and you are laying here, with him!?!"  
  
Liv was taken aback. Nothing like that would ever happen. "We are friends, that is all."  
  
"Liv, baby, listen to me. That is not your Joshua! He is not. Please, please, Liv, listen to me, please, trust me."  
  
Liv nodded. "I try Will, I do. You don't even know him." Her eyes lit up. "You two should talk things out. I'll switch you jobs tomorrow. You can work with him tomorrow. See what he's like."  
  
Will opened his mouth. Liv met his open mouth with a kiss. "Jack won't mind." She smiled. "Please, do it for me." She laid him down and rolled onto his stomach. "If you two don't get along, that's fine. I will respect that-"  
  
"And-"  
  
"And I'll spend more time with you." She leaned down and pushed herself flush against him. "And less with him. I promise."  
  
Will sighed. "One day. That's all."  
  
"One day."  
  
He kissed her softly. "All right. I'll do it."  
  
Liv smiled. She kissed his lips again, it was the familiar routine, a few kisses, a few hugs, then they drifted off to sleep. Tonight was different. It was hard for her to be with Will. She felt eyes looking at her from all directions. Occasionally she'd raise her head to make sure no one was in the room.  
  
After a few times will spoke. "Liv? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, something's not right." She slowly rose up out of the bed. She put her feet on the cold planks and shivered. They were cold and clammy. Something wet was covering the floor.  
  
Will moved the lamp closer to the floor. There covering the floor was a large puddle of blood. Liv's feet were in the center. Liv couldn't move.  
  
"Is that blood?" she asked, not bothering to look down.  
  
Will touched it lightly with his fingertip. "Yes." He swallowed hard. "But how, how did it get here?" He looked at his own feet to see if he had trod in it as Liv had done.  
  
"Will?" asked Liv in a high and squeaky voice, gasping for air. "Will? Please, give me something to clean my feet with."  
  
Will got out of bed and went to the washbasin. He filled a gold bowl, which he had plundered in one of their many performances of pirating, and poured a pitcher of water into it. He brought it over to Liv who carefully pulled her feet out of the puddle of blood and into the bowl.  
  
Will rubbed her feet, removing the blood. Liv reached over his head and removed a cloth from the pile of rags. She removed her feet from the bowl and dried them. Will opened the door and ran to dump the water. He took the steps two at a time. He reached the railing and threw the blood and water into the sea below.  
  
"Bloody floor?" said a cold voice behind him.  
  
Will spun around to see Joshua standing very close to him. He stuttered for words. "Ye- ya- yes. Yes Joshua, if you must know there was a puddle of blood on our cabin floor and we do not know where it came from."  
  
Joshua smirked and turned away. He walked to the other side of the ship and looked down into the water. Will slowly walked over to him.  
  
Joshua slightly turned his head to see if Will had followed. He smiled. 'Brainless, spineless, ignominious human.' He thought. 'You have no idea.'  
  
"Do you know how the blood got there?" asked Will.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I do not. That's up to you to decide." He walked away and jumped onto the rope ladder leading up to the crow's nest. "Be careful, a wrong decision may cause and ending to your happy engagement!" He laughed his evil laugh he only let Will hear. He climbed to the crow's nest quickly and disappeared from view.  
  
Will turned around. It was no use telling Liv about this, she would not believe it. He descended the stairs and went back into his cabin. Liv sat on the bed staring at the blood. Tears ran down her cheek. Her fingers were bloody as she touched them to her lips.  
  
Will ran over to her and took her hand into his. "What is it?"  
  
Liv remained silent for the rest of the night. She laid a piece of cloth over the blood as not to spread it anymore. Will laid back onto the bunk as Liv slowly did the same. She put her arm around his chest and sobbed into his shoulder until morning.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
A/N: Okay, this story is making a rather odd turn. Simply because I am running out of ideas, and I just want it to end. Just for a heads up, the next chapter will hold a rape scene. It's a bit graphic, but it was just another thing that I needed to get out of my system.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Will awoke before Liv. Slowly he crept out of the bunk and onto the cold planks. He walked around the little pile of rags on the floor and opened the door. A cold wind blew through the lower deck. Will walked up the steps onto the deck. Jack's island lay ahead of them.  
  
He looked over to see the crew huddling in a group around someone. Will cautiously walked over and stood next to Joshua. Addie and Jack were in the center of the group. Addie was holding her child to her chest and bawling her eyes out. Jack's arms were around her, rocking her gently.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed into Jack's arms. Will pushed his way to the center of the circle, much to Joshua's distaste. He stopped as he saw Scarlet. The child's neck was slashed. There was no blood around.  
  
"Bastards!" Screamed Addie. "Every last, thieving one of you!" Jack took the child's body as Addie struggled to her feet. She pointed to Mr. Gibbs, "You! You did this!"  
  
"Now, I assure you, miss." Stumbled Gibbs.  
  
By this time Liv had come on the deck and was standing next to Joshua. His arm was around her as he told her of the tragedy. Will paid little attention, as she paid him little. The two walked to the bow of the ship as Joshua planted a small kiss on her lips. Rage boiled in Will. She just let it happen. Liv was a betrothed woman, she should not be messing with this other man!  
  
Will turned his attention to Addie once more. She had given up yelling at the crew. She cradled the lifeless body of Scarlet in her arms. Jack left her side and went to Will.  
  
"Damn shame, mate." Said Jack sincerely. "We put her to bed early, all through the night we had expected her to cry, we heard nothing." Then Jack did something Will had never seen him do, tears began to roll down Jack's cheek. "I checked her many times throughout the night. I thought she was just sleeping, soundly. When the morning came, it was different."  
  
Will put an arm around his friend and hugged him. He pulled away. "There was no blood?" he asked.  
  
"Not a drop in the cabin."  
  
Will looked at his bare feet, a small streak of the blood from the cabin floor, stripped across his foot. He looked over to Liv and Joshua. He saw the look on Joshua's face, a fake frown, occasionally twitching on the corners. That bastard was the killer. No one else could have.  
  
Will retreated to the crow's nest. Watching as they changed course to head to Jack's island. He played with the ring on his finger. Turning it around, thinking about Liv. How she had betrayed him. She chose her old life over him, when he chose her over his old life. When he threw Elizabeth's hair out to sea. When he proclaimed his love for Liv. It seemed so long ago, but he wanted to go back to it.  
  
He'd rather see Liv unhappy then in the arms of that other man. That other man, indeed. Will had given up long ago trying to tell Liv what Joshua had told him the first night they met. She wouldn't listen. Again, she chose her old life over him.  
  
The hours passed. Will lay in the crow's nest letting the sun bake down on him. Occasionally he'd look over the edge and see Liv below him with Joshua. She didn't look for him; she didn't even care about him anymore. Will heard Liv's voice in his ears. She wasn't speaking to him, why should he listen?  
  
Night fell early. There were no clouds, but something was stirring. Will climbed back down to the decks. Jack was carrying a large crate of rum bottles to the life boat.  
  
"Jack?" asked Will quickly.  
  
"Yeah, mate? What do ya want?" Jack responded as he loaded the boat.  
  
"I'll stay on board when everyone else goes to shore." He said looking at his feet.  
  
Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on them. Make sure he keeps control." Jack smiled.  
  
"I'm not worried about him, its her."  
  
Jack was taken aback. "Liv? Oh mate, you're paranoid. Look at them over there." Jack pointed to the other side of the deck where Joshua and Liv stood together. "Joshua's got his arms around her, she's tight against his chest. Hand in hand. They look like to mangled dogs! Why look at them!" Jack turned back around and saw the frown on Will's face. "Sorry mate. I'll do my best."  
  
He walked away. Will walked to the bow and watched the setting sun. "Please, Liv, don't do this to me."  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See other chapters...plus this is really going away from the POTC thing...

A/N:::: Wow...its been a while since I updated. I've been busy on Fiction Press mostly. And traveling the world! But now I'm back, with this rape scene I've promised.

It's a bit graphic...but not really, just young readers be advised.

By nightfall the party had begun. There was drinking, singing and dancing all on the beach. Will had opted to stay on board as Liv and Joshua went ashore. Jack was enjoying himself immensely dancing around the fire and drinking his second bottle of rum.

Joshua was drinking from a bottle he was sharing with Liv. He looked over and smiled at her. Occasionally, trying to catch her eye. She giggled lightly and took a drink. He took her hand and helped her up. "Come on." He said softly.

He led her off into the forests. They walked close to one another not touching. Joshua kept looking over at Liv and smiling his mischievous smile. Liv tried to catch his eye to see what he was thinking, but to no avail.

They reached a very dark part of the forest. Joshua stopped followed by Liv. "What is it?" she asked.

He turned to her. Grasped her firmly by the shoulders. He pushed her lips to his roughly. She pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked in shock.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time. I've just met you, but I want you."

"You've just met me? What are you talking about?"

"You know me as Joshua, but that is not me. I am the brother of whom you've loved so dear. Legarth."

"Legarth? But Joshua was an orphan. He had no family."

"That's what you think, but what about that birthmark? The one on his shoulder. The one in the shape of a sword? Look at mine." He lifted up his sleeve. There was no birthmark, no markings. He lowered his sleeve and put his hands at his side.

She looked at his shoulder and then into his eyes. They were cold, and harsh. Not the softness she had seen in Joshua's. "Its not you."

"Well no big surprise there. Joshua died that day. I was there to see it. " His voice went into a deep growl. "Its your fault he's dead."

Liv stared into his face for a long moment. She made a quick move and tried to get away.

Legarth reached out his arm and caught her by her waist. She gasped and struggled to get away, the arm around her constricted. She tried again to get away. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"You're mine." He growled again.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. He bit down hard on her lip. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. She began to run from him when she felt the iron grip on her hip. He grabbed her midsection and spun her around, pushing her up against the tree. He pushed her hips towards his again and thrust his tongue in her mouth.

He put his hand on her nape and pushed down. Still holding his tongue in her mouth, making it difficult to breathe. Legarth pushed her down into a kneeling position. He braced her against the tree with his crotch to her neck.

Liv was in too much of shock to fight him off. Legarth unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded to kiss her roughly. He knelt down in front of her. He pushed her to the tree as he removed her shirt. She felt his hands roughly rubbing her breasts.

She gasped. There was nothing she could do. She fought until she could fight no more. He put his head to her chest, again pinning her to the tree, and removed the remainder of their clothing. He raised his head and bit her neck. He licked up to her ear and growled.

"Why don't you run?"

Liv only whimpered. She had tired herself from fighting him. She had given up. The love for Joshua had weakened her. She never expected this to happen, but should have. 'Think of all the things he contradicted with. Think of what Will said!'

Liv had been raped times before, but not like this. Not by the man she had grown to trust and believe.

"You're mine, whore!" He slapped her hard across the face. He released his hold on her allowing her to fall to the ground. He flattened himself on top of her. He pushed her down into the earth. Holding her wrists above her head, he began to grind himself into her. He took out his dirk from his nearby sheath and slashed her across her stomach.

Liv cried out in pain. Legarth only laughed. He knew he was hurting her and delighted in it. The more she cried the harder he began to grind. She pushed up on his hands trying to raise some of the weight off of her body.

She wanted to be freed. She wanted to get away, go back Will and tell him how much she loved him and that he was right about this man.

He was too strong. Liv knew he wasn't in this for pleasure, but for revenge. Revenge for his fallen brother, he blamed her for his death. It was not her fault he died. There was no way of telling this to him.

He laughed, a gruff mean laugh. He bit her neck enough to cause blood vessels to break little droplets seep thorough her skin. He lifted his hand holding the dirk again. Liv closed her eyes. She was certain he would kill her, right then and there. This was her end. The dirk would fall, shattering bone, piercing her heart. He dropped the knife and looked at what he had done. The cut on her stomach was bleeding heavily, and covering his own torso with her crimson blood. The cut on her face, right down her left cheek, he had destroyed her beauty.

He rose up allowing Liv to shift beneath him. He stopped, put his hand on her lower stomach. Liv looked down, he was ready. This was her last chance. The last time she could alert anyone to her current state. She filled her lungs with air and bellowed out as loud as she could.

"Help! Ra-!"

That was all she could get out. Legarth thrusted his tongue into her throat, biting her lip, letting his teeth sink in deeply. He shoved himself aggressively into her. Pushing himself in as far as her body would allow.

Liv was in incredible pain, but no one could hear her. He picked up the dirk again, and cut a long line on her thigh. Liv raised her arm with the little strength she had left and punched him in the jaw. She opened her eyes long enough to see a small trickle of blood coming from his lip. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"You should not have done that." He smiled viciously and slashed again at her thigh. This had met bone. Liv opened her mouth to scream, but Legarth had his mouth covering hers. She whimpered in pain as he continued to push himself in her.

He continued for what felt like an eternity. Liv had, of course, been raped before, but never in her life like this. What he did was almost in a loving manner. He kissed her lovingly and felt her lovingly. However, at the same time it was the most violent rape she was ever in. Never had she been cut and stabbed.

This was not love, it was hate. After a while, she gave up, her body was exhausted. Her body grew limp, under his. The weight of his body pushed hers into the softened earth. Her vision blurred. Then she felt no more pain, and saw no more.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, just so everyone knows. Legarth was Joshua's brother, for some reason he wanted to avenge Joshua's death and raped Liv. The characters will call Legarth, Joshua until they find out who he is, but as I write I will call him Legarth.

(Note to all: I must have been very disturbed when I wrote this…sorry!)

Will woke with a start the next morning. He reached over to the other side of the bed, trying to find Liv. He threw the covers off the bed and threw open the door. Legarth stood before him.

"Joshua, where's Liv?" he asked hurriedly.

The man didn't reply. He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and put it in Will's hand. "I couldn't stop it. It happened to quick."

Will looked at the cloth. It was a swatch from Liv's shirt, blood stained and torn. He unfolded it; a lock of Liv's brown hair fell to the floor. Will was speechless. Liv was dead and this was all he had left. Will swallowed hard. "How, how did this happen?"

Legarth looked down. "Liv was going for a swim. I was on the beach. It was dark. I head her scream, I saw her thrashing in the water." He stopped and sighed. "It was a shark. I couldn't do anything."

Tears fell from Will's eyes as his knees gave out. Will fell to the floor, sobbing heavily. "I could have been there. I could have saved her." He wept.

"I'm sorry Will, I know things weren't the best between us. I know I came between you and Liv." He stopped as Will stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Liar!" he roared. "You killed her! That's what you wanted to do!" Will threw him aside and ran up to the deck. Running to the railing and throwing himself into the sea. Swimming wildly Will made it to the shore, to the sight of the party last night. He ran into the forest like a crazy man. Screaming out Liv's name.

"Liv! Where are you! Answer me! Oh god, don't be dead!" He ran to the middle of the forest. Where he and Liv were over a year ago. They were together then, they were happy, no one else was there.

He stopped and rested against a tree. Sobbing heavily and quietly calling out to Liv. Something felt wrong. Will lifted his hand from the trunk of the tree; the tree had blood on it. Will fell to his knees. There was no shark.

Beneath his foot was Legarth's knife, blood stained as well. Will then lost control. He could no longer keep tears in. He began to bawl on his knees, falling to his side onto something soft beneath the sand.

It was warm, and breathing. Will raised his head and looked at the little mound. The sand was bloody, strange reddish orange rocks were sticking out of it; at the one end there were a pile of leaves. Will pushed the leaves aside. A tangled mess of blood and brown hair lay on the ground. Beneath it, lay Liv. Will gasped and put his ear to her. She was still breathing, she was alive!

Will wiped away his tears and pushed the sand off her body. He cradled her face, gently tapping it. The cuts were very deep, and filled in with sand and dirt. "Liv." Will said softly, pressing his lips to hers. "Please, wake up."

Liv's eyes twitched and her mouth parted. "W-w-Will."

"Stay with me Liv, you're safe now. I promise." Will slid his arms under her, picking up her naked body and holding it to his. She wasn't as heavy as he remembered. He carried her out of the forest and onto the beach. Addie and Jack had left the boat to search for him. They stopped when they saw Will and Liv.

Tears came to Addie's eyes as she rushed over to Will. Jack followed closely behind. "I'll tell them to put Joshua in chains." Said Jack heatedly.

Addie smoothed Liv's hair away from her bloody face. "That bastard." She breathed out. She looked at Will. Will couldn't say anything. He stared straight ahead towards the ship. He knew Liv wouldn't live much longer. He walked with Addie to the water.

"Lets try and clean her a bit. It might not be as worse as it seems." She said trying to stay calm. They washed her carefully, but with the sand, dirt and blood gone, she looked worse then before. "He slashed her, to no end, mercilessly. Will." She trailed off. "I saw them go off. I should have stopped them."

"No," said Will, "no. I should have been there, I could have done something."

He cradled Liv to his chest and boarded the lifeboat and drifted to the ship. Reaching the ship he took Liv to Jack's cabin. Mr. Gibbs and the others had chained Legarth and locked him in the holding cells below decks.

"W-w-Will." Liv spoke softly. "L-l-love you."

"No, don't you die. Come on, love, we've been through this before." He took her hand into his and kissed it.

Jack came in, "There's nothing I can do. I can try 'get better'."

Will stood up and hugged Jack. "Please, mate, I can't bear to watch her die."

Jack went to the drawer and pulled out the feather from before. Will sat in the corner on a chest as Jack began his chant.

The quartermaster came in with bandages and tree sap and began to wrap her wounds. "Times like these, we all got to pull together." He said to Will as he finished. "No hard feelings. You're a good fighter." He said softly to Liv and left the room.

Will sat on the side of the bed, gently caressing Liv's arm. Will stayed at Liv's side, not leaving her for one minute. No force could take her from him, not even death.

During the night Liv's breathing became stronger. She reached out for Will's hand, and squeezed it. "N-n-n-n-not lea-lea-leaving."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: FINALLY! I hath updated! This chapter is written almost a year after the others, so it may seem different. I shall finish this story some day!

Will held tightly onto Liv's hand and kissed her forehead.

Liv smiled weakly, "Tell me you h-h-have him." She whispered.

Will shook his head, "I haven't left your side." He kissed her again. Will smoothed her hair and stroked the side of her face. "I thought I lost you."

Liv only answered in a smile and drifted off to sleep.

Will took a shaky sigh and tensed as the cabin door opened slightly. He reached for his dagger as the quartermaster poked his head in. "Sorry sir," he said quietly. "I think you should come out here. We have Joshua."

He stood up and squeezed Liv's hand again. "You stay here, call me if she wakes." With that he walked out the door and up to the deck.

Jack had his sword drawn to Joshua's neck as the crew chained him to the mast. Will pulled his dagger from his belt and ran over to the chained man. Dagger outstretched, anger welling inside him, like a charging bull Will ran at him. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I'll destroy you as you destroyed my wife!" he screamed as Jack grabbed his arm.

"He said he wanted to talk to you." Jack said calmly.

Will took a step towards him and pressed his dagger into his belt. "Speak." He barked.

Joshua laughed. "She killed my bother you know, she is the one who killed Joshua." He smiled until Will pressed harder on his dagger. "I am Legarth, Joshua's brother."

Will took at step back and blinked. "I knew it," he whispered under his breath. "I knew you were not the one she used to love. Your eyes are too cold for her love."

Legarth only laughed. "You pig. You are so blind to her. She is a cold blooded killer."

"You lie!" Will roared and pressed his dagger into Legarth's gut. "She is not. She loved him with all her… with all her…" he broke off and fell to his knees, sobbing bitterly.

Legarth chuckled and kicked him, hard, in the side. "You don't even have the strength to kill someone like me. If you would have seen my mutilating your bride, you wouldn't even have stopped me." He spit on Will. "You don't deserve her."

Will, on his knees could not stop crying. With his dagger clutched in his hand he sobbed bitterly on the deck planks.

The crew looked at him with amazement. Not even Jack could look at him.

"Let me take her back to Ireland," Legarth said coolly. "You know that's where she wants to go. That is where her love lies. She doesn't love you, she doesn't love the sea."

"Shut up," Will said sternly. "Just shut up."

"No, you know it is true. You know she doesn't…." he trailed off as the entire deck became still. Will slowly looked up and dropped the dagger.

Liv was standing, with the help of the quartermaster, three feet in front if Will. Her body wrapped in bandages and tears in her eyes.

"Will," she whispered. She reached down and touched his cheek.

He slowly stood up and touched her hair, and dried her tears with it. "Do you… do you want to go back with him."

Liv looked down and fell limply against Will's chest. "Yes," she whispered. "I need to go back home."

Will fell to his knees. "Why? What did I do to you?" he screamed. "WHY?"

Liv looked straight at Legarth, "I need to go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Will didn't leave his cabin for weeks. He stayed there, barely eating, only drinking rum while Liv recovered.

Liv didn't go to his cabin; she lay in her own bed, carefully watched by Legarth. He made sure she healed as quickly as possible, so they could return. She was dying to cry for Will, but she dare not let him see a tear. She laid still through out the day, and slept uneasily at night.

After the second week, Jack had given up trying to cheer up Will. Not even a trip to Tortuga could brighten Will's spirits.

A month after the attack, Legarth was ready to take Liv home. He packed her things and loaded them into the life boat. "I need you to let me off at Port Royal." He told Jack. "I can get a charter back to Ireland there."

Jack nodded solemnly. "There's nothing that will stop you."

Later that night they docked at Port Royal. Legarth went to Will's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Was the replay from inside.

Legarth opened the door and looked at Will. Will had a tankard of rum in his hand, and a dagger pointed at his wrist. He looked at Legarth with dead eyes. "You take my wife, and take my life." He slurred.

Legarth only smiled. "See you in hell then." He backed out the door and slammed it.

Will sighed and pressed the dagger into his wrist.

Up on deck the men were loading Liv's possessions into the lifeboat and preparing it for shore. Liv staggered out her cabin door and looked forlorn at Will's door. She wanted to run to him, she wanted to hold him, but it would only make things worse. She knew what she had to do.

She climbed the stairs to the top deck and picked up a boarding ax. She hid the ax in her dress and moved slowly to Legarth.

Legarth put his arm around her. "Soon, my princess, you shall be home."

"Home?" she said weakly. "Home is where my heart is."

"Ah yes, and your heart is in Ireland."

He helped her into the lifeboat, and laid her down on the blankets. He sat at the stern and gave the signal. Slowly the boat was lowered to the water.

Liv didn't dare to look at the deck; she knew the crew was watching them go. But she knew Will wasn't there.

Legarth took to the oars and started row. "You shall be my wife in Ireland. Your father said so." He smiled.

"No," said Liv sternly.

"No?" He chuckled. "You are so naive."

"No, I'm not." She said sitting up. The pain in her arms was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. "And I'm not going home."

She took her ax and buried it deep in Legarth's skull. "I did not kill Joshua. But I did kill you."

He looked at her with wide eyes and gasped one more time, and tumbled out the side of the boat. Liv took the oars and rowed with all her strength. She reached the side of the boat and was hoisted up with loving arms.

"Liv! You lying bitch!" Addie screamed as she hugged her.

Jack put his arm around Liv's sides and helped her out of the boat.

"Is he…?" she asked.

"You better hurry." Replied Jack.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Liv tore from their arms and ran to Will's cabin. She shook the handle, and found the door locked. She looked frantically around for something to break the door, when from inside she heard a small whimper, followed by a sharp cry, and staggered breathing.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her strength was depleting. She threw herself against the door, breaking it, and falling to the ground.

The cabin was dark, and Liv could hear Will's shallow breathing. She looked up to his bunk, only his leg hung off the side. She crawled over to the bunk and pulled herself up.

Will lay on his back, dagger in hand, his wrists bloody. His clothes were soaked with rum. His face was gaunt, and he was staring at the ceiling.

"W-Will?" Liv gasped. "I'm here, I came back." She said weakly.

He didn't turn his head.

"Please, please!" She felt a tear on her cheek. "I came back for you."

Will gasped and turned his eyes to her. "Its too late for me, my love. I love you more then anyone else in this world." His eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"No…NO!" screamed Liv. She took his bloody hand kissed it. "Its not supposed to be this way."

She sobbed heavily, as Jack came to the door. And for the first time in years, he felt tears in his eyes. He moved slowly to Liv and touched her shoulder.

"I killed two tonight. I killed two trying to save one. I wanted Legarth to try and take my back; I wanted to kill him in front of Will. I wanted to kill him for Will."

Jack stood and smoothed Will's hair away from his thin face. "I'm so sorry mate."

He pulled the covers over his face and hugged Liv tightly. Liv looked down at Will's body. The body once that was so warm, so protecting, so gentle, so comforting, now lies cold and dead. Liv moved the cover away from his lips and lowered hers to his. She kissed him softly, as his lips twitched beneath the kiss.

She pulled away quickly, as his eyes started to flutter and open slightly. Liv gasped, and felt her tears again. He's alive.

Jack's eyes popped from his head, as he ran from the room, sobbing.

Liv fell to Will's side. "My love. My god I love you so much." She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Liv…" he whispered. "I'm not leaving you again." The side of his mouth turned up slightly.

Liv put her head on his chest and sobbed heavily. "I'm so sorry."

"No," said Will quietly. "I am."

The ship silently sailed out of Port Royal, with a northward coarse.

The End

A/N: Well, ladies and gents, this is it for me. After a year and a half this story is complete. If you become sad reading the last two chapters, don't feel alone.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
